Submit
by Holy Trinity
Summary: AU, High School: Inuyasha and Kagome become ensnared within each other, but Kagome has an itching to be in control....


* * *

An/ Hi! This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction and I'm so exited! I'd never read a Kagome in charge! fic before, and decided I wanted to see Inu dominated…. Heh….. Um, everyone's human in this fic, so please don't be confused about the lack of doggy ears…

I hope you guys like it! Oh! If I get anything wrong (since I'm English, I might mess up a lot of the Japanese stuff) please tell me! Anyway, ENJOY! (p.s. review!)

Disclaimer/ Inuyasha does not belong to me (If I did, a certain hanyou would be a lot more naked…)

* * *

It started out like any normal day. Inuyasha woke up late as usual and stumbled bleary eyed to the bus stop with a package shoved into his hand by his mother. Once on the bus, he'd use his nose to locate the package and devour the contents, by which time he had finally woken up. He would then check to make sure he hadn't come out of the house wearing anything too strange, the pyjamas were something he never wanted to repeat, and would settle back against the seat watching the ever blurred scenery until the bus drew up to Shikon high school.

He would then amble to his locker and after trying to get the stupid thing open, rummage around for books while waiting for his friends, Miroku and Sango. More often than not he would find them making out against the locker next to his own. So today, he thought, as the kissing couple came into view when he shut his locker door, was a normal day. The sharp crack of a persons head hitting a locker door only served to reaffirm this thought and Inuyasha sighed as Sango stormed furiously on ahead, leaving Inuyasha to clean up after her with a battered Miroku and his wondering hands as normal.

But as Inuyasha would soon learn, today really wasn't any other day. The cause of this sudden change was at the moment swearing profusely as she hopped around her bedroom trying to tug on a shoe while pushing in an earring.

"SHIT!" Her cry rang round the house causing a young boy sitting on the stairs to snigger and a woman sitting in kitchen to frown disapprovingly. Kagome, under the newfound realisation that she probably now had two holes in one ear, decided to forgo earrings and rushed down the stairs nearly tripping over the small dark haired boy as she did so.

"Move it brat! I'm late!" Ignoring the resulting "HEY!", she rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the proffered banana before rushing out the door. She then flew down the shrine entrance muttering something about "fucking stairs…" and hurled herself into her car.

By the time Kagome had reached school, she was very late, had almost crashed into an elderly woman and had parked so badly that she'd knocked over the No-Parking sign post. To top that, as she stood in front of her teacher, apologising profusely, she realised that she'd left her homework in her room, probably under Buyo. Then one of the new girls broke her foot during cheerleading practise and Kagome was blamed by the coach for not keeping an eye out. She'd had to smile and simper her way through the day, pretending everything was fine.

So all in all, Kagome had not had a very good day. By the time lunch rolled around she was found sitting in the changing rooms with her back against her locker.

"Kagome?". Ayumi's worried voice filtered through the changing room as she picked her was over bras and uniforms towards her friend. Kagome looked up despairingly into the warm brown eyes of one of her best friends.

"Ayumi-chan, I'm so sick of this!" Her friend watched in despair as Kagome's bright blue eyes started to blur.

"I can't stand being this same person anymore! Sometimes I just want to break free from Kagome Higurashi! I'm so sick of it!"

Ayumi looked startled, "Ne, Kagome? Do you hate your life? But you have everything! You're our Student Body President, captain of the cheerleading s-"

"No! No!" Kagome cut her off, "I love my life, I just…. get this urge, I want to…"

"Want to break free?"

"Yes!" Ayumi laughed silently at the look of sudden realisation on her friends face.

"Well then Kagome-chan, why don't you just quit or something?"

Kagome brought her head up slowly, cerulean eyes glittering dementedly. "Ayumi-chan you're right! I'm going to do that right now!" She stood up quickly only to have her hand grasped tightly.

"Um, before that Kagome-chan, I think we should just go fix you up a bit..". Ayumi stared worriedly at Kagome's lopsided ponytail, messed cheerleading uniform and manic smile. "You're a little mussed…"

Kagome walked down the corridor with Ayumi, but just as she reached the end of it, she gasped as something entered her mind.

"Ayumi-chan-" she said, "I just need to pick up my books from my locker, wait for me yeah?" At her friends nod, she ran down the corridor to her locker.

Just as she shut the metal door, she caught a flash of white in her peripheral vision, just before she was knocked harshly back into her locker.

"Move out of my fucking way bitch!"

Kagome gasped, she was rarely spoken to like that, and unused to the crude language, she dazedly moved her head to keep the boy in her line of sight. What she saw sent a thrill straight through her body.

Thick, course, white hair, lethal, golden eyes narrowed in irritation as he slammed on a locker, trying to get it open. Bad boy to the core.

Something shot into Kagome. As she gazed at him, she got the urge to….. over power him, she wanted him to do what she wanted, to control him. She was shocked at herself, but her mind caved for her body's compulsion to push _him_ up against a locker and her mouth took over.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Her voice came out oddly, alldangerously soft and husky, and something about it must have caused him to become alarmed because he was currently frozen within her gaze.

Inuyasha couldn't move. Some bitch had just talked back to him using a voice that went straight to his groin. As he looked at her, his eyes widened in recognition of the schools student body president, sweet, bubbly Kagome. She was anything but bubbly now, she looked like she wanted to hunt him down and rough him up before having her way with him. She looked like, he nervously registerd, a preditor.

She sauntered closer, her short skirt creasing up her legs as her hips swayed. Inuyasha didn't know where to look, if it wasn't bare leg then it was cleavage. But he surmised, staring desperately at a stain on the floor, anything was better then looking her in the eyes.

He felt a sharp prod just above his belly button and looked up to have Kagome right in front of him. She was so close that he felt her warm breath in his ear as she bent closer, brushing against him tantalisingly, to whisper in his ear.

"Well? Have you nothing to say? In-nu-ya-sha?" The boy in question gulped nervously, with each syllable of his name, her fingers were walking lower and lower down his chest. Just as his breath hitched, she hooked the offending fingers in his belt loop.

Desperately Inuyasha shook his head, pressing further into the lockers he was trapped against. He felt rather then saw Kagome's smirk as suddenly her mouth was against his face. The soft lips parted and a wet tongue came and flicked at his ear lobe before retreating suddenly and taking the whole of Kagome with it.

He watched her bend down slowly without bending her legs, causing her skirt to rise higher then he though was even possible, showing him a slip of white. Momentarily frozen by the forbidden sight, all he could do was watch, as she bounded down the corridor, books in her arms, ostentatiously tiny skirt and waved cheerfully to him, slipping through the giant doors at the end of the hall with her friend. And as he stood there in that abandoned corridor, all Inuyasha could do was try to frantically not think about how arousing that encounter had just been.

Kagome let the laugh that was bubbling up inside of her overflow as she linked arms with Ayumi. Ayumi just looked worriedly over at her friend.

"Eh, Kagome-chan! When I said blow off some steam, I didn't quite mean…. well… that!"

* * *

Ah yes... the hidden dominatrix comes out to play...

Please Review! Critisism welcome!


End file.
